Mr Cartowell
by Badhbh
Summary: Piecza nad pewnym kartoflem na Baker Street – przyjacielska przysługa czy obowiązek wobec ojczyzny? Tekst zawiera: wątek polski i humor jeszcze niższy niż wynagrodzenie za opiekę nad pupilem Brytyjskiego Rządu.


**Mr Cartowell**

* * *

_Beta: **myszyna**_

_Niniejszy tekst dedykuję becie._

W pewien upalny piątek Mycroft, zamiast wysłać po Johna samochód, kazał mu wsiąść w linię metra „Victoria" i dojechać do stacji Seven Sisters. Mimo że wydało się to Watsonowi nieco podejrzane, postanowił zaryzykować (przynajmniej miał pewność, że tym razem nie stoi za tym ani Adler, ani Moriarty. Zresztą „dystyngowanego" tonu Holmesa nie podrobiliby nawet najzdolniejsi Chińczycy).

Z ulgą wyszedł z mieszkania – po pierwsze, jako żołnierz uwielbiał wypełniać rozkazy, a po drugie, w domu – jak powszechnie wiadomo – ludzie umierają (zwłaszcza „z nudów" jak lubił powtarzać Sherlock). I tego popołudnia powtórzył to dwanaście razy. Trzynaste powtórzenie mogło okazać się zbyt słabym argumentem na rzecz uniewinnienia, chociaż i tak John dostałby pewnie najwyżej zawiasy za mord ze szczególnym okrucieństwem.

Na peronie metra czekał Mycroft w stroju nieformalnym. Koszulka polo? Lniane spodnie? Sandały? Doktor uznał, że pewnie uciął sobie w metrze drzemkę i dalej śni, bo niemożliwe by Człowiek-Garnitur aż tak zmienił image.

– John, dzień dobry. Proszę za mną.

– Dobry – mruknął John, którego ogarnęły niejasne obawy. Zaczął podejrzewać, że wywiad jakiegoś wrogiego mocarstwa podmienił Mycrofta na sobowtóra i przejął władzę nad Wielką Brytanią. Wyluzowany Mycroft?!

– Ledwo cię poznałem. Więc jednak nie jesteś przyrośnięty do garnituru – zauważył.

– Mam urlop, zresztą to nie jest garniturowa dzielnica. Po prostu chodźmy.

Przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu. W końcu znaleźli się w jednej z bocznych uliczek, po obu stronach której znajdowały się bliźniaki z niewielkimi ogródkami. Mycroft otworzył furtkę prowadzącą do jednego z nich.

– Zapraszam. Zapraszam.

– Więc tym razem nie jakaś opuszczona hala produkcyjna?

– Nie, tym razem mój dom.

– Nigdy bym nie zgadł, że mieszkasz tak... zwyczajnie.

Mycroft zaprosił Johna do środka, a następnie ulokował na skórzanej kanapie w salonie.

– Christine! – krzyknął w głąb domu.

Do pokoju weszła trzydziestoparolatka w pastelowej sukience, o sięgających ramion, ciemnoblond włosach. Zmarszczki mimiczne wokół ust zdradzały, że lubi dużo się śmiać. Zielone oczy o migdałowym kształcie przypatrywały się Johnowi życzliwie, ale bardzo uważnie.

– Dzień dobry. Jestem Krystyna, ale wszyscy mówią mi Christine – powiedziała z akcentem zdradzającym Słowiankę i wyciągnęła dłoń na powitanie. Na palcu serdecznym miała obrączkę. Mycroft miał identyczną.

– Dzień dobry. John Watson. – Uścisnął dłoń.

– Miło mi. Życzy pan sobie coś do picia?

Holmes nie czekał na odpowiedź.

– Poprosimy herbatę.

– Oczywiście. Już robię. – Krystyna wyszła.

– Twoja żona jest bardzo miła.

– Tak, Christine jest miła, ale jest moją gosposią.

– W takim razie dlaczego...? – John wykonał nieokreślony ruch dłonią, eksponując serdeczny palec.

– Wedle wersji oficjalnej jesteśmy małżeństwem. Względy bezpieczeństwa. Nie muszę chyba podkreślać, że ta informacja nie ma prawa wyjść poza ten budynek?

Zapadło niezręczne milczenie.

– Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu jestem w twoim domu i dlaczego poznałem... Christine?

– Właśnie wybieramy się do jej rodziny. Do Polski. I tu jest pewien niewielki problem.

Coś, co John dotąd uważał za wyjątkowo brzydką, brązową poduszkę, pod wpływem dotyku Mycrofta poruszyło się, zamerdało i wydało dźwięk podobny do szczeknięcia.

– Po prostu chcemy cię poprosić o opiekę nad psem.

– Jak się wabi? – John badawczo przyglądał się teoretycznie „psiokształtnemu" zjawisku.

Christine postawiła tacę z filiżankami i imbrykiem na stoliku.

– Cartowell – powiedział Mycroft – To po polsku znaczy „ziemniak". Ale nazwa jest z niemieckiego, tak?

– Dokładnie tak – powiedziała nie-żona siadając obok Holmesa.

– A nie prościej byłoby go podrzucić do jakiegoś hotelu dla zwierząt? Albo wręczyć „Anthei"?

– Jest taki mały i nieśmiały, że wolałabym go oddać w pewne ręce. Och. Zapomniałam o szarlotce. – Pani domu znowu udała się do kuchni.

– John. Proszę o przysługę. Czy myślisz, że ktokolwiek będzie mnie traktował poważnie jeśli zobaczy coś tak zabawnego jak Cartowell? Na czymś muszę budować autorytet.

– Rozumiem, że sąsiedzi nie wiedzą, że jesteś Brytyjskim Rządem. Inaczej po prostu wydałbyś im rozkaz, prawda?

– Nie, nie wiedzą.

– Ale Christine wie, że jest tylko gosposią? Bo pani Hudson do tej pory się nie domyśliła, że jest. – Zaśmiał się.

– Po prostu weźmiesz Cartowella na Baker Steet na trzy dni. I potraktujesz to albo jak przysługę albo jak obowiązek wobec ojczyzny. Jak zwał tak zwał. – Mycroft zakończył wypowiedź znaczącym chrząknięciem.

**XXX**

John z transporterem w jednej i kraciastą torbą w drugiej ręce zmierzał w kierunku domu. Pamiętał tylko, że Christine śmiała się i żartowała, gdy pakowała szarlotkę i kilka psich drobiazgów, później „poduszka" bez szemrania wpełzła (bo czy o czymś tak niskopodłogowym w ogóle można powiedzieć, że chodzi?) do transportera. Nieco obładowany podróżował linią metra Metropolitan, gdy dotarła do niego smutna prawda, że to czego Mycroft Holmes nie był w stanie osiągnąć groźbami i tak zostało załatwione. Johnowi przeszło przez myśl by poprosić Sherlocka o analizę ciasta pod kątem substancji odurzających; szarlotka była stanowczo zbyt smaczna.

Na korytarzu spotkał panią Hudson.

– Dobry wieczór, John – zaświergotała zanim on uświadomił sobie, że w świetle umowy najmu Cartowell jest tu nielegalnie.

– Uhm… Dobry wieczór. Więc… Nagły wypadek. My… Mike, mój kumpel wyjeżdża na weekend i nie miał z kim zostawić psa. Dziś się dowiedziałem… Nie będzie problemów. Może zostać?

– Dobrze, John. Tylko go pilnuj, bo wiesz, że teoretycznie obowiązuje kategoryczny zakaz eksperymentów na żywych stworzeniach w tym domu. Ale zakaz używania broni palnej też jest i co z tego? – rzuciła retorycznie, wznosząc oczy ku niebu, a konkretniej ku sufitowi, na którym widniały plamy po jednym z eksperymentów detektywa-konsultanta. – Gdybyś musiał wyjść, to lepiej zostaw pieska u mnie. Jak się wabi?

– Ziemniak. Znaczy Car-to-well. Bardzo dziękuję, pani Hudson.

Gdy John wszedł na piętro, Sherlock okupował kuchnię, odprawiając w niej swoje chemiczne czary mary.

– Cześć, Sherlock.

Holmes popatrzył nieufnie na transporter, z którego właśnie John wyjął kudłatą zawartość.

– Co to? – spytał ani na chwilę nie przestając ucierać składników w moździerzu.

– Ziemniak – odpowiedział lekarz.

– Niezwykły.

– Lubisz to co niezwykłe, Sherlocku.

– Kolejna „wielka miłość" ci go podrzuciła?

– W pewnym sensie masz rację – na końcu języka miał, że była to Jego Miłość Królowa Lodu, Mycroft Pierwszy i Oby Ostatni.

– Nie ufaj jej. Jest weekend. Wyjeżdża z innym, a nie miała co zrobić z psem. Pozwolisz, że zacytuję pewne forum internetowe: „Wbijasz level w grze „Friendzone".".

– Za dużo czasu spędzasz przed monitorem.

– Próbuję zrozumieć zwykłych ludzi.

– Dzięki internetowi? Powodzenia. Już doszedłeś do wniosku, że koty rządzą światem? – roześmiał się John.

Sherlock skwitował to tylko prychnięciem. I zaległa cisza, której nie zakłócał nawet nowy lokator, bo zasnął na kolanach Johna.

**XXX**

W sobotnie przedpołudnie do Watsona zadzwoniła Aby, z którą łączyła go bardzo luźna znajomość zawarta w sklepie spożywczym na rogu. Zapytała czy ma jakieś plany na wieczór, bo jest ślub kuzynki, a jej partner dzień wcześniej złapał paskudną grypę żołądkową. John uznał, że trwa jakaś plaga wesel, jednak nie odmówił. Zostawił Cartowella pod opieką pani Hudson i wyruszył z Aby do Greenwich.

Pani Hudson zajęta była oglądaniem serialu, którego główni bohaterowie nadal nie mogli się zejść, chociaż już zdążyli sprowadzić na ten świat potomka, w międzyczasie ona mu uciekła sprzed ołtarza, a w jego życiu namieszała dawna miłość. I teraz, gdy jego ciotka nie żyła…

Rozległo się natarczywe pukanie do drzwi.

– Pani Hudson, przepraszam, jeśli przeszkadzam, ale jest pani moją ostatnią deską ratunku. – W drzwiach stał Lestrade.

– Co się stało?

– Miałem zająć się moimi siostrzenicami, ale właśnie zgłoszono morderstwo. Nie wezmę dziewczynek ze sobą, ani nie zostawię sześciolatki pod opieką ośmiolatki, prawda? Pojedzie pani i posiedzi z nimi trochę?

– Czy mogę zabrać psa?

– Jeśli to konieczne, ale młodsza ma alergię.

– Cóż, w takim razie zostawię go z Sherlockiem. Zaraz będę gotowa.

Cartowell umieszczony w salonie na pięterku, chwile powęszył, po czym owinął się wygodnie wokół nogi stolika na którym spoczywały sterty książek i gazet, i zapadł w drzemkę.

– Tylko nie zrób mu krzywdy. I daj mu coś do jedzenia. Sam też coś zjedz, wyglądasz mizernie.

– Pani Hudson, chyba się pani spieszy?

– Tak, tak. Do jutra, chłopcze.

Sherlock rzucił okiem na brązową plamę rozpłaszczoną na dywanie. Podszedł bliżej.

– Popatrzmy. Co my tu mamy? Co można powiedzieć o dziewczynie Johna, skoro ty wyglądasz, jak wyglądasz? Chyba lubi opiekować się wszystkim, co skrzywdzone. Obaj idealnie wpisujecie się w ten schemat.

Potem Holmes zajął się nurkowaniem w odmęty internetu, gdy nagle, grubo po północy, usłyszał tajemniczy szelest. Zgasił światło, chwycił pogrzebacz (akurat był na wierzchu, w przeciwieństwie do harpuna, który detektyw przeniósł do swojej sypialni). Tak uzbrojony stanął tuż obok drzwi, otwierających się bardzo powolnym ruchem. Nagle Cartowell, najwyraźniej wyspany bądź zaniepokojony dziwnym zachowaniem człowieka, poruszył się i strącił ze stolika książkę. W tym momencie padł stłumiony strzał, który trafił prosto w nogę mebla. Przy dźwięku sypiących się na podłogę książek i trzasku łamanych mebli oraz brzęku rozbijanego szkła detektyw i włamywacz stoczyli walkę. Wreszcie Sherlockowi udało się wyrwać napastnikowi pistolet i wziąć go na muszkę. Gdy już związał go i zadzwonił po policję, zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu.

– Cartowell! Cartowell! – W pomieszczeniu panowała głucha cisza. Detektyw nerwowo przerzucał stertę książek wokół stolika. Piesek leżał bez ruchu

Sherlock zbliżył twarz by lepiej ocenić jego stan. Wówczas stworzonko otworzyło brązowe ślepka. I polizało Sherlocka po twarzy.

**XXX**

Gdy około południa John wrócił do domu, zastał Sherlocka siedzącego przy stole. Już prawie zaczął opowiadać mu, jak o drugiej w nocy policjanci wparowali na wesele i aresztowali drużbę – co ciekawe, dowodził nimi inspektor Greg Lestrade – ale to czego był właśnie świadkiem, było jeszcze dziwniejsze.

Na kolanach Holmesa leżała poduszka, a na niej siedział Cartowell radosny jak nigdy.

– Co tu się dzieje?!

– Piszemy z Cartowellem notkę na mojego bloga.

– Coś w stylu „Pokaż mi swojego Cartowella, a powiem ci kim jesteś"?

– Zgadłeś, John.

– Czy wiesz, że już jutro trzeba będzie go oddać?

– Nie, raczej nie. Jakaś „Krysia" napisała, że po psa zgłosi się nieco później, bo „M. " pił z Polakami – wesele ledwo przeżył, „poprawiny" jest zmuszony opuścić, ale za jakieś trzy dni powinien się wykurować. M. to zapewne kryptonim oznaczający misia, bo zgodnie z tym co znalazłem w internecie wszystkie Krysie mają misie i białe kozaczki.

– Znowu czytasz moją pocztę?!

– Och, wiesz, Cartowell wyglądał na znudzonego, starałem się go rozweselić. Zwłaszcza twoja randkowa korespondencja przypadła mu do gustu. Przezabawna. Po przeprowadzeniu demokratycznego głosowania, komisyjnie skasowaliśmy wszystkie maile. Żadna z autorek nie rokowała na przyszłość. Mam nadzieję, że M., kimkolwiek jest, dla dobra Cartowella zamieszka w Polsce. Ten pies zasługuje na bardziej stymulujące otoczenie niż Krysia i jej M.

* * *

_N/A Uprzejmie informuję, że tekstem o dzielnym ziemniaku spłaciłam dług **myszynie**, która zamiast mojego pierworodnego chciała Sherlocka Holmesa z psem. I biorąc pod uwagę, ile przyszło jej czekać na tę absurdeskę, to dokonała słusznego wyboru. Wskutek mojego stosunku do czasu Titelitury odmawia robienia ze mną jakichkolwiek interesów, twierdząc, że tempem „produkcji" zawstydziłabym nawet słonia indyjskiego. Howgh!_


End file.
